When We Kissed
by FeloriaForever
Summary: My take on the Almost Kiss scene from Tori Goes Platinum. Hope you like it.


**Hey guys I have another Victorious one shot for you. As always it is about Beck and Tori. This one is about Tori Goes Platinum and the part where Beck and Tori almost kiss the first time. Enjoy. **

I was sitting at home on the couch, looking up when I turn around and find Trina sitting down at the kitchen table with a large bowl of white mixture.

"What is that?" I ask.

"A bowl of mayonnaise" What could possibly need a bowl of mayonnaise for?

"For what?" Trina sighs and looks at me as I should know the answer. "I read online that soaking you face in a bowl of mayonnaise for ten minutes a day makes a girl prettier." She says before plunging her face right into the bowl. Why on earth does Trina do these things? The doorbell rings and I hear Beck calling out.

"Tori, it's Beck" I put my laptop down and walk over to the door and let Beck in.

"Oh hey Beck, I didn't know you were coming over." Trina says from the stairs. Her face is covered in mayonnaise.

"Uh you got a little something."

"I'll be right back!" Trina dashes up the stairs while I slouch back onto the couch

"You know for a girl who's about to open the platinum music awards in front of like a billion people, you don't like to happy." Beck takes his coat of placing in on the armrest before sitting down next to me.

"I'm not" I wasn't. I was sick of pretending to be who I wasn't. Mason was changing who I was and now everyone thought I was a horrible person. And I couldn't tell anyone the truth.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be…because I just wish I could tell everyone…" I couldn't say anything without giving away the secret Mason was making me keep.

"That it's all an act? That those people are making you dress and act like a jerk." He knew! How did he know?"

"How did you know?!"

"Because you're Tori. You wouldn't act like that unless someone was making you."

"Oh My God. You have no idea how happy I am that you know the truth! But I didn't tell you, I never told you I was faking. You guessed it."

"Okay. Now why don't you just stop?"

"Because if I don't keep acting like a 'bad girl obnoxious rock star' they might drop me from the show" I really wanted to sing at the Platinum Music Awards. Imagine what it would do for my future career as a singer.

"The show is in two days. They can't fire you."

"I don't know. I'm scared."

"Just tell Mason Thornsmith that you're not going to play his little game anymore. The world needs to see who you really are. Because you're awesome." Maybe he was right. I noticed while I was thinking that he was leaning towards me. Was he going to kiss me? I leant forward and our lips met. His lips were soft and perfect. I had wanted to kiss him again since our first kiss in Sikowitz's class but I didn't because he was still dating Jade. What were we going to do about her? I pulled away from the kiss and sighed.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something?"

"No, I can't help but think about Jade? You two dated" I asked

"What about her? We broke up remember"

"But she'll hate me more than she already does." Beck tilted my face towards him so I would look into his eyes. I forced myself not to because once I did; I knew that my protest would be lost. Just one look into his eyes and I wanted to be with him.

"Tori, I want to be with you. Jade and I broke up because we couldn't work our problems out."

"But I'm afraid of what she'll do once she finds out that we're dating."

"That is for her to worry about. I'll take care of you Tori." He lowered his face and captured my lips. I didn't let go.

* * *

In the end, I did lose my solo piece in the Platinum Music Awards to Jade. Mason decided as I feared that because I wouldn't do as he asked, he would choose someone else. He saw Jade in the crowd while we were arguing and decided she would open the Platinum Music Awards instead. We told Jade we were dating after the Awards but she confessed to knowing we were already dating. While I was video-chatting Cat, I accidently left the screen up and Jade saw us together. She was a little annoyed that Beck moved on so quickly be she let it be. And now Beck and I were a couple living as they say in fairytales. Happily Ever After.


End file.
